Of words unspoken
by Senbei x Cup Ramen
Summary: Natsu eats some random colourful junk, gets a throat infection and has to be monitored by Lucy yada yada yam yam, you get the gist - LuNa ensues XD COMPLETE
1. A little booboo

Yo awesomely awesome readers! (O 3 O)v I have finally decided to make a LuNa ffic and yesh, for once, I have attempted (Note: Attempted) to actually finish the story before uploading since I have the habit of tweaking past chapters (The shame DX). This was supposed to be a one-shot...then I decided on 4 chapters...then 6 chapters...then 7 but back to 6 again XD so enjoy! Oh yes, this is Senbei here (Aka, the one who has been stalking FT fanfics) Cup Ramen has helped with editing - Especially on the later chapters!

Disclaimer: Do I even need to do this? FT belongs to Mashima-sensei!

* * *

><p>"What! No talking for three days?" screeched a desperate Natsu as he proceeded to wheeze and hack like an elderly man choking on his dentures.<p>

Lucy stroked his back slowly, hoping to ease his coughing fit.

"I don't know what it is, but something seems to have infected his throat. Well, in any case, it must have been highly contaminated." Responded Wendy apologetically as she faced the stellar spirit mage.

She was soon going to be dispatched for a mission and Charle was dead-set against her 'wasting' her magic on the pink dragonslayer hence leading to plan B – Relying on the god-sent powers of the immune system.

Lucy raised a brow. Why did this contaminated _something_ seem to ring a bell? Maybe it was the ice-cream that plummeted into the muddy puddle – Natsu was a heavy believer of the 'three-second rule' after all, but Happy had a few bites of that too right?…or maybe it was the rainbow-coloured flame that he had decided to consume in one gulp. Seeing as it was a potato-sack clad bandit who hurled it towards the two, it probably wasn't the best idea. Lucy cringed upon recalling the memory. Was it her imagination or did she spot an 'organism x' wriggling in that thing?

Chestnut orbs narrowed, she turned speedily towards her wheezing friend.

"Natsu-"

"Ididn't eat it because it was colourful and therefore appealing in anyway, k'?" He protested quickly, looking towards the side. Lucy face-palmed, trust the guy who mauled a bucket-load of awkward-looking mushrooms that practically screamed 'Imma the equivalent of ectasyyyy wooo!'... (A/N: The sentence where Natsu justifies his consumption of the rainbow thing was meant to be all stuck together-ish but fanfiction deleted it DX I just noticed)

"Anyhow, Lucy-san, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but can you please monitor him?" Pleaded Wendy.

"Wha-"

"I have a foreboding feeling that something horrible will happen if he's left on his own, and you're the only one who has control over him!" the younger girl cried, rivalling the speed of a tongue-twister champion. Wait; did she just use a big word that one wouldn't ever imagine Natsu recognising?

Lucy faced her little guild-mate, wincing in guilt as Wendy shot her the famous puppy dog eyes, hands knitted together. Heck, she may as well have had a halo on. _T-too bright_…inwardly stuttered the stellar spirit mage. _Wait Lucy, you couldn't be falling fall this could you? _The entity residing deep within her chided. As mean as it sounded, agreeing to the request meant she was voluntarily signing up for a long and torturous death. _Yes Lucy, you just have to find the right words and she'll understand…_Lucy's fists tightened. She was a writer; she could do this…right?

She let out a deep sigh.

"Finee…" _Wait, what? _DOH!

"Really Lucy-san? I knew you cared too much about him to reject!" squealed an ecstatic Wendy, ignoring completely, the blonde who was now smashing her head repeatedly on the nearby wall. She was doomed.

1 hour later:

"We were both young, when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<br>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air…."

Natsu sang, his voice sounding awfully like that of Taylor Swift's. Various guild-members cheered and hooted, Happy was rolling on the floor, unable to contain his laughter and Lucy, well, Lucy just watched from afar - the bar to be precise, unimpressed. The muted dragonslayer proceeded to do the chicken dance while waggling his eyebrows and continued to 'sing'.

"Hahaha! Oi, F-Flamehead, do the n-next song!" Cried Gray in-between laughs as he reached for the CD-player.

"Stupid Natsu." The blonde murmured under her breath.

"At least he looks like he's having fun." Commented a smiling Mirajane. Lucy let her head drop onto the counter. _Right. _He was having fun, lip-synching and ruining in the process various songs and she was stuck at the bar, trying to figure out how on Earth she was meant to _keep_ him mute for the next three days. Let's face it; lip-synching was going to entertain him for at most another two hours.

"There, there." Comforted Mirajane as she patted Lucy on the head though really, she was eagerly waiting for some development between the two.

"Miraa~~~" Whined Lucy.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was pretty short and there weren't many LuNa moments (if any at all) but I promise that the next chappy will be longer and fluffier! I will update...when I feel like it...Jokes! Every two days? :D Let's see how this goes! Planning on updating the first few chapters (Not all at once though D:) but imma not sure about the ending half of it since imma not really satisfied with it atm. And please...I'm secretly insecure...Review please to keep me from committing self-harm? I'M JOKING! Let me know how I can improve and what you liked about it!<p> 


	2. Scribbles and realisations?

falkdsfcjlas,cv Why does this look so short on fanfiction? DX I swear it was 5 pages on word! Haha, oh wells! I would like to thank all you guys for your support! I was honestly MEGA surprised with all the alerts/favourites and reviews! I was doing the happy dance after the first few reviews! :D Usually, I would ask you guys for ideas etc but this was pre-written and imma not gonna bother to add since it will change the ending but do tell me how I should correct my writing etc! I don't bite...hard XD jokes jokes.

NOTE: I know how to spell! Well, on with the reading!

* * *

><p>"Luce, Im boarded~~"<p>

Lucy squinted, hoping to decipher what Natsu had written onto his new sketch-pad. Well, actually, it was Wendy's - Y'know, it was one of those things that you've always wanted but when you get it, it somehow sits in the corner all lonely and stuff. But now, it had found a new calling in life – it was to be Natsu's personal communication/doodling pad.

"Natsu, don't tell me it was Igneel who taught you how to write?" She had hoped that Dragons were a slightly…more advanced species.

At this, the dragonslayer lifted a confused brow.

"Know, Ezra did…"

Oh, right. _Smart _thought Lucy. Igneel had probably given up and Erza, well let's say her lessons only worked on Gray and she was satisfied to have Natsu spell based on a technique commonly used by 5-year olds – 'Sounding it out'.

She sighed; these three days were going to be the longest of her life.

2 hours later…

Shower – check

Dinner – check

Cleaning - check

Medicine - …

Lucy eyed the small packet of medicine sitting on the table that Wendy had given to her secretly, instructing her to give it to Natsu hopefully…unnoticed. She opened the packet and immediately blocked her nose – it smelt like a mixture of rotten fish, someone's regurgitated lunch and a blend of five types of faeces. And the colour? Oh god, it was a duck poo green slowly transcending into one of pitch black. She swore she could see stink lines coming out of it. How on earth would she sneak 10 grams of this into Natsu's system?

"Ewww…Luce, wat is that schtench?" Natsu had shoved the sketch book straight in her face, his features crinkled. _Ah crap…_She was sure he had decided to roll around in her room after taking his shower.

"Ermm err…I'm so sorry Natsu!" Lucy cried as she dramatically shoved a spoonful into his mouth, eyes closed as if the sight would blind her. So much for unnoticed.

"Mmph…"

Lucy cracked open an eyelid to gasp as Natsu turned five different shades of purple, gagging and sputtering incomprehensibly before collapsing onto the ground, head- first onto the wooden-panelling. Oh god, was he convulsing?

"Oops…" _Right, oops!_ The entity within her mocked. Why on earth did this annoying voice intervene at the worst of times? _Aww so mean!_

"Oh, shush!" She waved a hand. _Hmmm? Remember Lucy, this wouldn't happened - If only you had listened to me… _the voice spoke.

"Shut up! I have this all planned out!" Cried Lucy, fuming. _Righhtt…I guess I'll just sit back, relax and watch you suffer for the next…oh I don't know, three days? Hah!_

She decided to ignore that.

"You can do this, me…" she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out. She wasn't Lucy of Fairy Tail for nothing and after 10 gruelling minutes of intense lugging, she eyed her 'target'…the bed. _Good, not too far from here._ She let out a sigh of relief.

"Okayy…now I just have to shove him onto the bed…" Lucy reassured herself as she pulled him by the legs and oh god, how heavy _was_ this guy?

Thud!

"Urghh…" Mumbled Natsu as his head collided with the end table.

"Oopsies! Sorry Natsu!" managed the blonde as she mustered more strength for her strenuous expedition.

10 minutes later…

Though suffering from several blows to the head, Natsu had been successfully transported to the bed, a damp white cloth positioned on his forehead. Lucy sat beside him, head buried into her folded arms. She was exhausted but watching the dragonslayer's face as he snored like a little piggie made her feel a tinge of happiness, a warm and fuzz- She was not going to finish that off. After deciding to let her _friend_, I repeat _friend_ take over her bed, she slowly made her way to the nearby desk, grabbing out her quill and ink to continue writing her novel.

* * *

><p>"Mmrh…" Natsu stirred in the bed, cracking his eyelids open. He surveyed the clock…1:10am and winced when he saw the lamp-light. Following it, his gaze fell upon the desk and a sleeping Lucy with a quill still in her hand. She had opted for the desk instead of the bed? Natsu grinned, slightly surprised. Had she always been this nice?<p>

"Natsu?" The blonde rubbed her eyes, realising that she had fallen asleep at the desk. He stared intently at her, squinting at one point.

"Oh! Here, your sketch-pad!" She cried as she handed him the said item, only to earn a look of discontent from the dragonslayer.

He stared at her with an expression saying I-cannot-be-screwed-to-write-everything-I-want-to-say-on-a-freaking-sketch-pad but proceeded to write on it anyway.

"Luce, writhing is such a payn, how culd you like it?"

She had to supress a giggle but decided to answer his question.

"I don't know…" Natsu raised a brow.

"Maybe because, there are some things that can only be written." She stared out towards the window, a melancholic and distant expression adorning her features.

Noticing the confused stare she received from her friend, she quickly added, "And isn't there a sense of romanticism in it too?"

Natsu nodded albeit slightly puzzled. Maybe this was a girl thing?

He started to scribble on the pad again. "Tel me a storie! I can't fall asleep…"

A small smile spread across Lucy's visage as she decided to accept Natsu's childish request. Hmm what to do, what to do? She decided to settle on Cinderella, inserting a dragon knight and some action in the process.

Lucy dragged herself through the guild's entrance, noticeable eye bags decorating her face. Natsu followed closely behind, hands on head and grinning his trademark grin.

"Umph." Lucy sat herself at the bar, head plonked onto its surface.

"Oh my. Had a rough night?" Smiled Mira.

"Try telling 10 fairy tale's at 1 in the morning." Groaned Lucy. She barely had 1 hour of sleep.

Mirajane only giggled. They were _too _cute.

Natsu made his way to the tables, not long before being greeted by Gray.

"Oi flamehead, enjoy your night with Lucy?" Gray teased, satisfied with Natsu's confused expression which changed to one of annoyance since anything Gray said couldn't be good.

"Gray!"

"Eep! Err ehm, Erza! I was just asking if his throat was better…" The ice-mage quickly lied.

"I see…Natsu, has your condition improved?" Erza asked, her features showing concern.

He nodded and 1 minute of awkward silence took place.

"Im gonner go nao…" He wrote onto his pad before skipping off to the bar where Lucy was, hoping to avoid conversation with other guild members. It was too troublesome to write every time he wanted to say something.

"Oh hello Natsu." Spoke Mirajane as she polished a tumbler.

"Uhmm Hai Mirrorjayne." He quickly jotted onto the pad. Mirajane paused for 5 seconds before nodding awkwardly. She sympathised with Lucy for having to read/decipher his error-laced, chicken-scratch 'writing'.

"Miraaaa, one more keg pleaseee" slurred Cana from the distance.

"Well, I'll leave you to it!" Mirajane winked as she left a confused Natsu and a sleeping Lucy alone.

_Is this another girl thing?_

Natsu proceeded to eye Lucy, chin rested on palm. Her blonde strands pooled over the counter, a pink-tint adorning her features…Natsu squirmed as his stomach decided to go all fluttery and his face all warm, and he decided to do a very un-Natsu-like thing. He decided to think. After a moment of contemplation, the dragon slayer gasped as if he had made a life-changing realisation. It couldn't be right? Lucy…was weirder than he had first anticipated. He nodded, satisfied at the revelation, yep, she was definitely weird. She was a level 100 weirdo. He edged away from her, it was probably contagious.

"Uhm…"

Natsu realised that Mirajane had come back.

"Are you alright Natsu?"

He nodded and hoped she hadn't seen him stare at his blonde teammate seeing as she always asked weird questions that made him squirm in his seat.

"So, did you find Lucy's face interesting?" the bartender beamed dangerously. DOH!

"I just reelised that she wos wierder than I through she wos"

Mirajane had the urge to smash a bottle in her face, but decided to press on, her unwavering patience wasn't there for nothing.

"Why?"

Oh god, Natsu cringed. Now he had to write _more_ than usual.

"I dunno, she makes me fill wired and has she always bean this nyce?"

Mirajane beamed even more – _freaky_.

"Maybe you just never noticed Natsu, but of course, Lucy has always been this nice."

"O…"

Now this was…weird.

Mirajane leaned towards him and whispered, "You should be very glad you know someone like Lucy."

"Um, yeh…" At this point, he felt very weirded-out.

"Maybe you should take this chance to listen to her." added the bartender with a wink. Miraculously, she managed not to look half as spastic as Evergreen with a crooked contact lens. He winced at the memory. Poor Elfman.

"Okay?"

"Natsuuu~~" Cried Happy before tackling the dragonslayer and waking up Lucy. _Happy to the rescue_ inwardly cried Natsu.

"Happy?" Questioned Lucy as reality settled in.

"Gahh! The awakening of the weirdo!" Shouted the exceed in fake-horror as he clasped onto Natsu for dear life.

"Wha-"

Natsu scribbled violently on his sketchpad.

"She's leval 100 now – her wiredness has increased privot!" The two huddled together and proceeded to project scrutinizing glares at Lucy.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Gyahh! Its inner monstrosity has awakened!" screamed Happy, making a mad dash towards the guild doors with Natsu as a raging Lucy chased after them.

Mirajane only sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? Short D:? sigh. WEll, please review anyway! Cup Ramen and I have at least 2 more diff. stories that we will write up after this one but I shouldn't get ahead of myself XD I will fix up the remaining chappies that I have for this one! WILL update next one on...Sunday!<p> 


	3. Bonding between  'Besties'

Another chappy for you awesome readers! I think there is more 'development' in this one, but it isn't my favourite chappy :D Hope you guys enjoy it though! Thank you all once again for the alerts, favourites and reviews!

NOTE: IF I DON'T UPDATE ON TIME, MY INTERNET HAS SCREWED UP! I ALSO HAVE ASSESSMENTS/EXAMS DUE THIS WEEK SO I WILL PRIORITIZE SCHOOL! My internet = 7GB to share between 4 people DX = crap

Disclaimer: Did I forget to do this for the last chappy? Meh. I don't own Ft :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe you should take this chance to listen to her, <em>_listen to her__, __listen to her__…"_

Natsu sat in the bathtub (Lucy's bathtub), uncharacteristically deep in thought. He seemed to be doing this a lot recently. Natsu rested his chin onto his palm, Mirajane's words resounding in his mind. "Listen to her?" What was that supposed to mean? He listened to her all the time. A mental film-strip rolled through his head. Lucy complaining about her personal bubble, Lucy raging about repair costs, Lucy in all of her _confuzzled_ glory when she fell victim to his and Happy's antics. What could he say? LOL? Mirajane really needed to get her facts straight.

Sometimes, the white-haired bartender's advice just didn't seem to make any sense…and yet it managed to weave its way into his head. Natsu found himself staring intently at the blonde, arms folded, not touching the platter in from of him at all. It had been bugging him for a total of 2 hours. A question tugged at his mind: Was Mirajane suggesting that he was neglecting his blonde teammate? Pshhh…Stupid Mirajane.

"Er…Natsu? Are you feeling alright?"

Lucy's enquiry was left unanswered as Natsu began to scribble onto his pad. An awkward silence filled the room, Lucy left to squirm under the culminating tension. An unusually serious and determined expression overtook the dragonslayer's features as he shoved the pad towards Lucy.

"So, tel me abowt yourself?"

"Huh?" Lucy paused, at a loss for words before deciding to lean forwards to her friend.

"Natsu, are you sure you're feeling okay?" She set a worried gaze in his direction, chestnut orbs focused on his onyx ones. Her lips tugged into a concerned frown.

Natsu cringed and immediately went rigid. There was that weird feeling again. There were at least three frickin' ninjas cartwheeling in his stomach and strangely enough, he felt an uncomfortable rush of warmth make its way across his cheeks. Instinctively, the dragon slayer inched backwards. _This _was what happened when he took Mirajane's advice.

"Hey, Im triing to start a convosation hear!" Natsu lifted the sketchpad to his face defensively, hoping she would fall for his little white lie and avoid noticing his reddening cheeks. Wait, what? White lie? Reddening cheeks? He didn't even know what the hell he was doing anymore, how on earth did he know that his cheeks were red? He was going crazy…He felt worse than the guy who blamed a thing called 'gravity' when he got hit on the head by an apple and it was all because of Wendy's medicine…right?

"Oh…uhm, sorry Natsu. It's just that you don't generally, err…never mind…"

_Safe…_He inwardly breathed. Now what was he supposed to do? Silence filled the room again. Oh crumblesticks.

Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked slightly confused.

Oh my frickin' god. Natsu felt like smashing his head onto the table repeatedly, hopefully falling unconscious in the process and waking up to find that it was all a terrible nightmare. She looked so-..So…she looked like Erza's giant teddy bear that she won from the Fairy carnival and he had something against…teddy bears? _Fudge my life_. He squeezed his eyelids shut, hoping to regain his sanity or what remained of it. It wasn't Wendy's medicine, it was Mirajane's advice.

"My favourite colour? Favourite book? Hobbies?" Lucy questioned, hoping to reduce the stress that seemed to pile onto her companion. Who knew he was socially-awkward?

This was starting to sound like a game of 20 questions but as if a switch in his head was suddenly flicked, he recalled their conversation the night before.

"The reeson why you like to rite."

The stellar spirit mage froze, surprised at his sudden statement and proceeded to let her head hang low.

"Oh…"

Her gaze was focused on the floor, chestnut orbs shielded by her honey tresses. She let out a trembling laugh. Unknowingly, he had delved into a concealed and hollow void, the celestial mage's own secret.

"Luce?" Natsu asked in a raspy voice. He didn't bother to write on his pad knowing full well that she wasn't prepared to look him in the eyes.

"It's…something that I've kept to myself…" She admitted with a half-hearted smile.

"Of course, what I told you the other day was true…it was just the half-truth I guess…" Natsu remained silent, wordlessly telling her to continue.

She took in a deep, shaky breath.

"After my mum passed away, everything changed…My dad grew more distant and I wasn't allowed to have any friends, not allowed to 'dream' about things that were deemed ridiculous." Natsu nodded, a stern expression overtaking his features.

"I guess you could say that I was locked up in the mansion…Things like fairy tales, the books that mama used to read to me were all thrown out and I didn't have anyone to talk to. Spetto-san and the others were there but it just didn't feel right to burden them with my feelings. So I wrote. I wrote everything that I dreamed of into a small note book and hid it under my bed."

"All my feelings, everything was stored in that tiny little book. It was my best friend. .."

"Luce…"

"And, that's the end of my sappy story." She laughed as she raised her head, revealing the small droplets that had formed at the corner of her eyes.

She let out a sigh of relief as she attempted to brush away the salty droplets.

"Thanks Natsu, you're the first person that I've told this to. You don't know how much-"She paused midway at her sentence.

Unconsciously, the fire-mage had found himself leaning across the table, pulling Lucy into semi-awkward, one-armed hug. She felt herself stiffen in his warm yet oddly-positioned embrace.

"Natsu…?"

"I'm here….to listen to you…" He whispered in her ear, effectively silencing her.

"And you also have everyone at Fairy Tail." He continued with a grin.

And this was why she loved the idiot. Eyes shut, she returned the embrace.

"And, uhm…I don't really have any tissues with me right now so…" Natsu spoke hoarsely.

"Here…" The dragonslayer handed her a scrunched up piece of his sketchpad paper as he ended the hug, scratching his head and looking to the side in the process.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy let out a tiny laugh.

"Anytime! What are besties for?" He smiled a toothy grin, oblivious to the twitch in Lucy's eye.

_Besties…_

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW! I now know the pain of the authors who have over blah readers but only having a handful of people reviewing DX Yesh, it would help me greatly in my quest for improving my writing! Well, until Tuesday then! IF I DON'T MANAGE TO UPDATE, I WILL HIT YOU GUYS WITH A DOUBLEWHATEVER CHAPTER WHEN INTERNET COMES BACK._  
><em>


	4. Involuntarily confuzzled

Hey guys! Imma back! :D Well, promised to hit you awesome readers with chapter 4 today so here goes nothing! I think I like this chappy C:

Again, thank you for your support, and just in case I get sued or anything...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail !

* * *

><p>"Luce, Im goanna to go sleep nao, nite nite." Natsu rubbed his eyes like child on the verge of breaking his curfew.<p>

"Oh yeah, I'll be there in a while – just got a great idea for the story!" She hastily replied, returning her attention to the ink-filled paper.

"You can take the bed." The celestial mage offered, waving a brief good-bye.

"No, you ken tayk the bed." Lucy's brows creased as he shoved the pad in front of her face.

"No Natsu, you're sick and plus, I'm perfectly fine with the sofa."

"I took it yestoday." He quickly countered, making the blonde turn to face him.

Why oh why did he have to make this so difficult? It wasn't rare for him to invade her house and _share_ the bed with her and now he wanted to take the frickin' couch. _Sharing_. A thought crossed Lucy's mind and was shoved to the back of her head just as quickly. No. Just no. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, evidently irritated at their small row.

"Natsu, I'll be fine. I've had worse." Her voice was firm.

"That meens the bed is comfier. You take it" He was either courageous or impossibly dense.

"Oh my god, you didn't seem to have a problem invading my house and sharing the bed with me before! Just, just go sleep…On the BED. I'll use the couch."

Grinning as if he had made the greatest discovery, Natsu scribbled onto the sketchbook.

"Awesum idea Luce! Y couldent I think of it erliar?"

And with that, Lucy soon found herself lying on the bed NEXT to a grinning Natsu. She was as stiff as the tin-man without his oil.

The uncomfortable silence, made inevitable due to the fact that they were _sleeping_ tempted uninvited thoughts to cross Lucy's mind. She liked him. No, not in the best-friend or family way but the like-like way. Get me? And now she was meant to share a bed with him and be expected to fall asleep which by the way, was made harder by the fact that each movement she made, no matter how small, seemed like a crime. _Fudge this._

"Mrmh…" murmured the dragonslayer in his sleep. _Fudge him too_.

But unbeknownst to the celestial mage, he was wide awake, overtaken by a foreign feeling of all things fluttery and warm. Feigning ignorance, he turned to face his blonde friend, catching an unnoticed glimpse of her in the process. _Ow, ow, ow…Heart attack! _He cringed and turned back to his original position. _Much better…_

It was 7:30am and the two were already marching to the guild, accompanied by an unusual silence. They hadn't uttered a single, meaningful sentence to the other since waking up, exchanging only small words such as "Yeah" or "Okay". Aside from that, "Uhms" and "Errs" occupied their short –lived 'conversations'. Oh, and sleep? They barely got a wink of that either.

Lucy sighed. She needed Mira – and quick whereas Natsu decided that he needed to consult Wendy for his possible heart problems. Opening the guild doors, the two eye-bagged mages silently made bee-lines to their targets, earning the bemused expressions of the early birds (which surprisingly entailed more than a quarter of the guild).

Lucy sat herself down at the bar, her left eye twitching involuntarily. She felt a dull yet growing pain overtake her head and proceeded rub her temples. Great, _now_ she felt sleepy and the mounting headache was threatening to make her drop dead.

"Urghh…" She muttered as she laid her head onto the counter.

"Oh my, are you alright Lucy?" Inquired a surprised Mirajane. Admittedly, the celestial mage looked as if she had been involved in a nasty hit and run – oh, she was the victim by the way.

"Yeah, just…a bit tired." Lucy mumbled in a nasal voice. She felt her nose start to block and let out a sigh. She was catching a cold or more like the cold caught her. The window was open the whole night and to top it off, Natsu had nearly bludgeoned her to death with his burning, one-tonne arm during the long night. At least _he_ managed to get some sleep.

"I think I just need some rest. Do you have anything for the cold?"

"Of course." Replied Mirajane in a thoughtful tone as she handed the poor blonde a glassful of water and some tablets.

"You should be in tip-top condition by tomorrow but maybe you should take a nap first." Suggested the bartender, to which Lucy just nodded.

Natsu on the other hand was still looking for Wendy, where the hell was she?

"Oi flamehead, what brings you here so early today?" Smirked a half-naked Gray.

_Ugh, an early-bird…_

"Nun of yur busyness stripper." Natsu craned his head to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of his target.

Gray twitched, of all the things he spelt correctly, why did it have to be 'stripper'?

"Hav yoo seen Wendy?"

"Uhh Natsu? She went out on a two-week mission remember?" Natsu let out a sigh at the news. Damn.

Intrigued, Gray decided to interrogate the dragonslayer. After all, when did he ever sigh?

"What, got infected with some other disease?" He snickered at his mute friend.

"Know! Yoo douche!" Gray just lifted a brow.

"It's just…I duno…It's been filling weird hear lately" Natsu wrote as he pointed towards his heart.

"Think I hav sum hart problem…" He continued, dejected. He looked towards Gray who gobbed like a fish out of water. Really, placing all the pieces of the puzzle together wasn't all that hard.

"Oh. My. Effing. God." Gasped the ice-mage like a blonde cheer leader discovering the answer to one plus one.

"W-wat? Wat is it?"

"Natsu, you don't frickin' have a heart problem…like well, uhm…not one that will kill you…"

"Reely? But I fill so week and…"

"Weak?" And then came along Elfman.

"Your stay with Lucy is un-manlifying you!" he cried. He was oblivious to the situation but hey, being manly helped with _everything_.

"I think nee-chan called it the something blues…" the take-over mage pondered before a determined expression overtook his features.

"The moving blues!" He shouted, nodding in agreement with his answer.

"?" Natsu listened whole-heartedly; this was the guy who saved Happy's egg from freezing over! Gray just face-palmed and watched as their inner stupidity unfold.

"You get over it after a few days." Elfman shrugged.

"Thanx heeps!" beamed Natsu as he scribbled energetically onto the pad. _So that's what it was!_

"No problem, being manly helps with everything!" The mage pumped a fist in the air.

Gray watched in horror.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Thanx guys, will go bac nao!"

Gray shook his head disapprovingly – This wasn't going to turn out so well.

So…In the end, Lucy didn't ask Mirajane for any advice, spending her time at the bar catching up on some valuable sleep instead, whereas Natsu was convinced that he was suffering from the _moving blues_ –a condition that would pass in a few days. Joy.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! I will give you guys virtual cookies - it's the thought that counts right? Haha, will try to upload on Thursday but my internet is seriously going whacko and I have 8 exams, QCS = major exam and an oral within these 3 weeks! SO, my priorities will be school D: Also, the next chappy wil introduce some more drama stuff so meh, enjoy on Thursday!<p> 


	5. Impulse leads to mistakes

Hey guys! Imma backkkk with the 5th chappy :D Haha, I nearly forgot to upload DX

There's a bit more drama in this one and imma not sure if it was for the best but hey, who gives XD Well, this is where I kinda deviated from the original storyline so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy taill :D

* * *

><p><em>Capsicum, ham, eggs and bread…Capsicum, ham, eggs and bread…Carrots (?), spam, eggs and a head?<em>

Natsu paused in his thoughts before shrugging. _Trust the weirdo to have a weird shopping list._ He mused inwardly. The only problem now, was how he was going to buy a head…

"Natsu! You're so mean; you're going on an adventure without telling me!" Happy cried as he bombarded himself towards the dragonslayer.

"Whot the?"

"Mirajane told me all about it!" The exceed declared, slight hurt showing on his face.

"That you were going to have fun with Lucy!" Happy eyed his surroundings for target two.

"Hey, where's Lucy?"

"Whaa? Luce got sic so shee sent me on a grossery trip."

"Butt she has the weirdest shopping list…" Natsu shrugged with a baffled look.

"Carrotts, spam, eggs and a hed. Wanna help look?"

Why did Lucy get the feeling that she sent the wrong person to the grocery store?

* * *

><p><em>5:30pm<em>

Lucy took a glance at the clock. Why on earth was it taking Natsu 3 hours to buy 4 commonplace items? She craned her head, glancing at the door in hopes of spotting her pink-haired friend. No one, nothing, nada, zilch, zero.

"Oof…" she flopped her head back onto the pillow and decided to take another nap when her dull headache was replaced by a sporadic cycle of painful throbs. _This sucks._

* * *

><p>"Lucy?"<p>

"Lucy?"

The stellar spirit mage began to stir as she was shaken awake.

"Urghh…Loke?" She rubbed her eyes to get a better glance at the individual.

"Oh, my fair maiden! What happened? You're bedridden!" He gasped as she attempted to sit up on her bed – It failed horribly so she settled with leaning awkwardly against the headboard.

"Just caught a tiny cold. What are you doing here?" She massaged her temples, obviously not in the best condition.

"Oh, uhm yes! I just wanted to notify you that I won't be here for the next three days since I'm going on a date…"

"But now that I've seen you in this horrible condition…" A puppy-dog look plastered onto his face, the celestial spirit took Lucy's hands into his.

"Oh, I cannot bear to leave you like this!" He declared dramatically. She only rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine; I've got Natsu to help me." At this, the celestial spirit lifted a brow and at the perfect timing, the door slammed open.

"Luce! I'm back!" Croaked the dragonslayer, squinting as he reached for the light switch. Heck, who could be screwed to write in the dark?

"I got the *cough* stuff, but just took some time *wheeze* to find the head." He explained, making his way to the pantry to unload the groceries.

"So, I was wondering-"Natsu paused as he stared at his blonde friend and _that thing_ next to her. Was he holding her hands and what the heck was with his one-knee-on-ground position?

For once, he was at a loss for words so he did the only thing he could. He let his jaw hit the ground and practically gawked at the sight, looking pretty spastic while doing so. Loke only smirked.

"Natsu! You're not supposed to talk!" scolded Lucy, though really, she didn't know what to do in life anymore. This was, if not the most, one of the most awkward situations she had landed herself into.

A fish-eye stare fixated on the two in front of him, the dragon slayer slowly picked up his sketchpad. Eyes wide and twitching, mouth creased tightly as if he had a sour lolly stuck in his mouth, Natsu's face was contorted in horror and discomfort. He began to shakily write onto the pad, the pencil practically stabbing and mashing the poor paper to bits.

"Uhh…Natsu?"

"Oh, how unbelievably rude it is of you to interrupt our…_private moment_…"Cried Loke in fake offense. He proceeded to lean towards Lucy, the distance between their faces uncomfortably non-existent.

"Loke, what the hell are you doing?" Hissed Lucy, the comment unnoticed by the dragonslayer who was too busy ripping his paper to shreds.

"I'm doing you a favour." The celestial spirit whispered into her ear. She blushed.

"What?"

"Oh well, let us continue this sometime later." Winked Loke as he vanished with a 'poof'.

Lucy turned rigidly towards Natsu who was as pale as a ghost and yet, an unknown emotion flickered through his onyx orbs. He stood there, speechless with a pile of shredded paper at his feet. Lucy cringed. Oh boy, this was not going to be pretty. _Loke, you idiot!_ Mentally cursed the blonde. He was probably watching from the sidelines, entertained. Why oh why were people nowadays so inconsiderate? Oh right, because obviously, they weren't the ones who had to wrack their brains, thinking of what to do next. No, that was her and to make it worse, she had to explain it to _Natsu_ of all people.

"Uhm…Natsu? This isn't what it looks like!" Lucy waved her hands speedily as if the action would clear the misunderstanding.

"You know Loke; he's always like that…" She continued, hoping that he would understand the situation and at least nod in sympathy. Well, whatever. He didn't.

_Always like that?_ Natsu's eye twitched. Was she calling this a normal thing, an everyday occurrence? Though not knowing why, he felt anger overtake him.

"Have it your way. I'm _sorry_ for interrupting you." He managed in a cold and hoarse voice.

"What?"

"You don't have to pretend that you care." He spoke as he reached for the door, feeling a pang of guilt hit him straight in the face. What was he saying? The moment he said those words, he regretted it.

"Natsu? What the hell?"

He left with a slam of the door, not even sparing a glance at the blonde.

"Fine! You stupid, dense, idiot! I don't care about what you do anymore!" Lucy shouted as she hurled a pillow towards the door.

Staring at the door that had been slammed shut, the blonde felt her tears welling up.

"Stupid Natsu." She trembled as she buried her face into her knees

Unbeknownst to her, the dragonslayer had heard her. Back against the wooden surface, he heard everything, her words piercing straight through him and making him sink into a pool of guilt and regret.

* * *

><p>Hmm Natsu sure has been using his voice a lot :S Haha, but don't worry, it won't have much effect on his recovery!<p>

Next update will be on Saturday...Hopefully - School is being a pain in the bum :D Please REVIEW! It motivates me to write more!


	6. Makeup time?

Hey GUYS! :D I have just finished writing the last chappy so there will be 7 chapters in total! Sorry for the late update but hey, it's still Saturday ;D

I didn't really want to expand on the angsty-ish moment for too long so yep :D Enjoy !

CUP RAMEN - my awesome twinny has helped throughout the ffic as well (She wanted credit ;D)

Disclaimer: What's it to you?

* * *

><p>All eyes were on Lucy when she entered the guild alone. Her usually warm, chestnut orbs met theirs with a hard, irritated glare as she stomped towards the bar.<p>

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Natsu." Mirajane chimed as she polished a glass.

Lucy's eye twitched as she flicked through her book.

"Don't even mention that name." She snarled but who was she kidding? This was Mirajane.

"And that's what happened." The blonde growled as she slammed the book onto the counter.

Somehow, Levi had made her way into the conversation too.

"That's horrible Lu-chan, but don't you think that he may have been a bit…Jealous?" The script-mage asked with a tilt of her head.

"Levi, this is Natsu we're talking about here." The blunette only shrugged.

"But what are you going to do then?" questioned Mirajane.

"What do you mean by what I'm going to do?"

"Well, he's going to come into the guild sooner or later." Replied Mirajane. Levi nodded in response.

"Ignore him. Pretend he doesn't exist at all." The spirit mage spoke with more confidence than she had, leaving the other two to lift questioning brows at each other. They knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

><p>And then it happened. The giant guild doors slammed open to reveal an unusually solemn Natsu, trudging along to the tables. His head hung low and his usually vibrant atmosphere was replaced by a downcast one. An uncomfortable silence overtook the guild for a lengthy 5 seconds until Cana smashed a bottle while doing a drunken chicken dance. Now not the centre of attention, the dejected dragonslayer eyed his blonde teammate guiltily. She didn't spare him a greeting let alone a glance. He sighed and made his way to Gray's table, plonking his head onto the cold surface.<p>

"What have you done this time flamehead?" Of course, Gray got the gist – His stupid friend probably did something horrible to Lucy hence his mood and her treatment towards him.

"Mhrm…" He murmured to express his disheartened state.

"What, no words to say even when you've gotten your voice back?" Gray scoffed.

"Shut up." The ice-mage only rolled his eyes.

"And why the hell do you still have that sketchpad here?"

"Mind your own business snowman." Grumbled Natsu.

"Pshh whatever. Not like I really care, but maybe you should try _talking_ to her for starters. Who knows, maybe it'll magically undo the mess that you've obviously caused." Gray sang.

As much as Natsu felt like punching Gray, he had the ebbing feeling that what he was saying was right. Urgh…Great. Now he had to face the second scariest thing next to Erza: A pissed off Lucy.

The dragonslayer unenthusiastically dragged himself to the bar, feeling more guilt hit him the face as he approached the blonde. Gray watched, interested. _At least the idiot has some guts…or not_. He sighed as Natsu made a beeline straight back to the tables.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Gray watched his friend squirm, hands behind his back.

"But she ignored mee~~~" The dragonslayer whined, a pink tinge spreading over his features. Gray stared, nearly smashing his own head onto the table.

"Oh. My. Effing. God." He cried exasperated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose_. If only Erza were here to see this_ he thought to himself before shoving the thought to the back of his head.

"Flamehead. Get the hell back to the bar…Before I punch your ugly face in." The ice-mage said through gritted teeth.

"Urgh. _Fine._" Natsu rolled his eyes like a rebellious teenage _girl _before turning back towards the bar.

"Erm…Luce?" He fidgeted. The blonde turned the page of her book, completely ignoring the dragonslayer. He sidestepped to the right hoping to get a glance of her but was swiftly avoided when she turned her head to the other side. And then he sidestepped to the left. She turned to the right, brows creasing and nose in the air. Mirajane and Levi sighed. _Oh boy._

"Luce?"

No reply.

"Lucy?"

No reply. He sighed. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry." Natsu mumbled as he kicked the dust like a child who wasn't allowed to buy ice-cream.

At this, Lucy turned around, surprised that THE Natsu Dragneel had _apologized_.

"Wait, sorry. Can you just repeat that?" She asked bewildered, dropping her book.

"I said I was sorry…so uhm…can we be friends again?" Natsu looked up at her, obviously embarrassed.

A soft smile tugged at Lucy's lips. _Trust Natsu to make her feel bad for even hating him for a second._ But hell, she wasn't going to let his cuteness get to her, not when he made her cry for a good 30 minutes or so. His cold words echoed in her mind. _"You don't have to pretend that you care."_ She went rigid when recalling the statement.

"Natsu." She said sternly, without making eye contact with him. He squirmed.

"Do you realise how much you hurt me?" Lucy's voice trembled, making the dragonslayer feel like dying on the spot.

And oh god…There came the tears. He felt a lump in his throat as he watched the happening unfold.

"When you said _that._"

He remained silent and helpless as to what to say as the celestial mage tried and failed to stop her sobs, her small figure trembling as she stood there in front of him.

"Luce…" He unconsciously reached for the blonde, taking her wrist into his hand.

At that moment, he didn't care about how half the guild was watching their 'conversation' in dead silence nor did he care about how Mirajane and Levi were looking at him, waiting for his reaction. He just felt like hugging her like he had several days ago. So he did. He pulled her into a sheltered embrace.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't mean it." He whispered into the crook of her neck as he pulled her into a tighter embrace. He would have continued to explain why he had said those few horrible words but found that he didn't quite understand it himself.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys made up yet?" Gray broke the silence, interrupting their lengthy hug.<p>

"Luce? I'm really, really, really sorry." Natsu pleaded sheepishly.

She let out a sigh before letting a small smile adorn her features.

"It's just impossible to hate you."

Natsu looked towards Mirajane who gave a smile and a nod.

"You're the best Luce!"

With his trademark grin plastered onto his face, Natsu proceeded to give Lucy a crushing bear hug.

"Oof. Natsu. I. Can't. Breathe." The blonde wheezed as the guild erupted into cheers.

But the dragon slayer stopped the deadly hug nearly as quickly as he had smushed his teammate, leaving Lucy to catch her breath.

"Well, thanks and bye! Gotta go. I'm hungry." He declared as fast as a bullet train, earning him confused looks from his guild-mates.

He felt accomplished. Not as in the I-feel-accomplished accomplished but as in the I-feel-so-accomplished-I-think-flowers-are-sprouting-out-of-the-sky accomplished. Get me? No? Good.

"All done and dusted!" shouted Natsu as he exited the guild.

He had heard Lucy spluttering incomprehensibly as he gave her a pat on the shoulder and left for the guild doors…possibly out of confusion? But hey, did he care? Pshhh. Hell no. He was the weirdo's _friend_ again. A spastic grin made its way to his face as he sang to himself and yet each time, he ran the sentence through his head, he felt a small yet grating pain in his chest. It wasn't the horrible pain that you would feel when Erza's sword went straight through you and yet it wasn't as insignificant as a paper cut either. Natsu stopped in his tracks to think. It was as if you had been stabbed in the heart with a toothpick. Not too severe but not too insignificant (A/N: Uhh…Natsu?).

"Meh." He would think about this _after_ food.

* * *

><p>So, please REVIEW! What did you think about it? Imma actually satisfied with the last chappy but imma not too sure about this one - REVIEW! Will give virtual cookies etc The last chappy is around 2300 words long (Actually it's longer but meh, can't be screwed with word count) Will update on...MONDAY!<p> 


	7. Meaningful scribbles

YO AWESOME READERS! I am proud to announce that with this chappy, I have finished 'Unspoken'! *applauds* and yet I'm also slightly sad just because...it's finished DX This can only mean one thing...TIME FOR MORE LuNa ffics! I will most likely post some more stories after the exams etc have passed! Thank you for all of your support, to those who have reivewed, favourited, alerted and READ this! This has a total of 2710 words excl my messages so, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Mashima-sensei? *strokes imaginary/non-existent stubble* ( O 3 O)b

* * *

><p>"Aww come on Lu-chan! Admit it!" a certain script-mage teased as she nudged the blonde seated next to her.<p>

"Levi! How many times do I have to tell you that we're only friends!"

"Right, _only _friends. Taking the next step is always the hardest but…" The blunette continued to ramble, too caught up in her 'talk' to notice Lucy mini-smashing her head onto the counter.

"Miraaaa help me!" Lucy wailed to the smiling bartender.

"Levi's right you know?" Mirajane sang as she polished yet _another_ glass. Gosh, you'd think it be clean after 20 minutes of polishing.

"You know what, why do I even bother?" The celestial mage mumbled, reaching for her book. Her two conversation 'buddies' shrugged, looking confusedly at one another. Why _did_ she bother?

Hoping to avoid the topic, Lucy re-seated herself, adopting the usual posture that she had when she read.

"But it's a shame…" Sighed Mira.

"You two make such a cute couple." She continued. Levi nodded in response while eyeing her friend who was flicking through her book at lightning speed.

"Aww, are you blushing Lu-chan?" Levi leaned towards her friend while lifting a knowing brow.

"I-I'm not! We don't even have that kind of-" The celestial mage stuttered before being interrupted by the slamming of the guild doors.

"LUCE!" Shouted a panting Natsu as he half-ran, half-walked to the bar.

He beamed at her, flashing his lop-sided grin before whacking her back with more force than he should have, causing Lucy to involuntarily face-plant into her book.

"Woops, my bad Luce!"

"Speak of the devil." Sang Levi as she turned towards Mirajane, acting as if her blonde friend couldn't hear her.

"What, were you guys talking about my awesomeness?" The dragonslayer grinned confidently, not noticing Lucy's I-will-tie-you-guys-to-a-burning-stake-after-strangling-and-half-killing-you glare.

"We were talking about you and Lucy!" replied Mirajane earning her a curious look from Natsu.

"You wouldn't-"The celestial mage threatened, both worry and anger present in her voice.

"Just the unfolding love story between the Queen of denial and King of the dense!" Levi sang. _Levi McGarden, a treasured friend and comrade…_Lucy shot her friend a deadly smile as the beginning of the bookworm's soon-to-be eulogy ran through her head…she was _so_ dead.

But Natsu only tilted his head in confusion.

"Wow…that sounds complicated." He commented while stroking an imaginary beard – were they talking about some new book?

Boy, was he glad he didn't have to read _romance books _– they got too complex with all the 'I love you and then I hate you' moments. He remembered that one time when Erza had forced him and Gray to read some corny book called 'Twilight' and shuddered at the thought. Actually, that wasn't too long ago…hopefully his blonde teammate wasn't too into those mushy things – hell, even Elfman got into the craze.

"Yep, definitely complicated." He repeated while nodding his head, satisfied with his smart thinking. For a moment though, his expression showed slight hesitation and he proceeded to tighten his grip on his sketchpad.

His action gone unnoticed, Levi literally smashed her head onto the bar counter and Mirajane nearly snapped the can-opener that she was holding into two. Of course…what were they expecting? It was Natsu.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to the stripper now." Waved Natsu, one arm latching onto his pad. Girl-talk really wasn't his thing.

"Why does he still have his sketchpad?" Mused Lucy, slightly relieved that he was the dense idiot that he was.

"I don't know." Cried a vexed Mira.

"I just don't know anymore."

* * *

><p>"Yo stripper!" waved Natsu as he took a seat.<p>

"Oh it's just you flamehead." Gray rested his chin onto his palm, obviously bored.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it's supposed to mean." The ice-mage waved off. _Somebody_ wasn't too hyped up today.

"Oi, what's with you today snowman? Is it _that_ time of the month again?" Natsu asked, slightly curious.

Gray lifted a disturbed brow as he paused midway while rocking his chair. Why did his idiot friend sound slightly _serious_ about the last comment?

"What?"

"I. Asked. If. It. Was. That. Time. Of. The. Month. Again." The dragonslayer declared as if he were teaching a 3-year old how to count.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Of course I do!" Natsu spoke proudly; arms crossed and nose in the air.

"It's when your body decides to make punch!" He contemplated his answer while rubbing his chin.

"Actually, that's what Cana told me." Natsu continued.

"Well, whatever, is it your time of the month?"

Gray just sat there, gawking - Trust the drunkard to relate it to punch.

"Right. And you're going to admit that you like Lucy." The ice-mage scoffed, oblivious to the tragedy that he had landed himself in.

"But I do like Lucy." Yep, this was another _fudge_ my life moment.

"Uhh…I meant as in _like-like._" Gray had contemplated using the term 'love' but decided against it. He and Erza had to spend 3 hours trying to explain why people _kissed_ only to realise that the dragonslayer loved _everybody_ and decided to sexually assault Macao and the rest of the guild. That was _not _going to happen ever again. But to his surprise, Natsu turned a shade of pink.

"Huh?"

"Wait, you're kidding me right?" _The_ Natsu Dragneel was blushing and…_squirming_.

"But HOW?" Gray nearly shrieked like a murder victim and then realisation hit him. Happy wasn't there and he usually was…poor Happy. He probably spent over 10 hours trying to explain to the dense dragonslayer what like-liking someone meant. The ice-mage grinned evilly.

"Hah! I bet you don't even have the guts to confess!" He jabbed a finger at his embarrassed friend. It may have been mean but hey, who gives? He was helping Natsu – the guy with a non-existent love-life! Okay, okay, jabbing the poor guy was kinda fun too but Erza wouldn't find out anytime soon.

"Mrmh…" The dragonslayer muttered under his breath as he looked towards the side.

"Oh my god!" Gray managed in between laughs.

"Who knew that _the_ Natsu Dragneel would be such a sissy?" He was literally dying of laughter now.

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling a sissy, Ice Brain?" Gray eyed the pink-haired teen up and down.

"The idiot in front of me who doesn't have the guts to confess." The ice-mage deadpanned albeit with a provocative look. Almost immediately, the dragonslayer clenched a tightened fist on his friend's shirt.

"Says who?" The threatening tone that he usually had in his voice before a fight with the ice-mage proved ineffective when pink dusted his cheeks. Gray smirked. _This was going to be entertaining._

* * *

><p>"But really, thinking back to <em>that <em>time, Way to ruin the atmosphere!" complained Levi as she slumped herself across the counter. Somehow, they had gone back to _that_ topic again.

Lucy only flipped to the next page of her book.

"Well, you have to say that he has made some incredible progress." Smiled Mirajane.

"Yeah, I guess. But really, he _ruined_ it!"

"Patience is the key Levi, patience is the key." The blunette pouted.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean that I've lost the bet okay?"

Why on Earth were they talking as if she wasn't even there?

"He wanted me to forgive him, so as his _friend_ I did. We only shared a _friendly_ hug okay? Nothing more, nothing less." Lucy snapped as she slammed her book shut.

"Ooh…Looks like someone's embarrassed!" Cooed Levi, sharing an all-knowing look with the bartender.

"Wha-"The celestial mage was about to counter until she was interrupted by her supposed love-interest.

"Luce."

_Holycrapholycrapholycrap_. The blonde cursed inwardly as she stared intently at her book. _Hopefully_, his heightened hearing had failed him or maybe his denseness would…But just in case, the celestial mage formulated several excuses in her head. Option A: They were talking about her imaginary love-interest that Mirajane and Levi in their love-deprived glory constructed. Option B: Book character! Option C: Meet Bob.

"Luce. I kinda…"Natsu looked towards the tables, sending Gray a pleading glance. The ice-mage only rolled his eyes and made a shooing gesture with his hand, reclining in his seat to watch the confession unravel.

Good, he hadn't paid any attention to their conversation. The blonde let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to look questioningly at her pink-haired bestie

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

"Uhm…that is…I err…" He stuttered and tightened the grip on his sketchpad. Holy fudging crap. This was probably scarier than facing an Erza after killing her cheesecake. Scrap that, he would have _preferred_ that situation one million fold in comparison to his current impending doom. Little insecurities managed to make their way into his head and he started to do something that he thought only Lucy the weirdo would – talking to himself. _What if she said no? _Wow. Natsu lifted a finger and started to count the cons of his soon-to-be-made confession. He never really considered that – would they even be in the same team anymore? And then it hit him. _Holy crap! That means I won't be able to invade her place without feeling awkward!_ Screw the previous cons, not being able to invade the weirdo's quarters just wasn't right! But if it meant that exterminating those cartwheeling ninjas…

"Natsu?"

"Err…I just wanted to say…" He shifted uncomfortably and tugged at his scarf - Was it getting a bit hot in here?

The celestial mage approached him, placing a hand on his forehead. (A/N: I know, I know – CORNY but he's burning up and he's a FIRE MAGE) His cheeks were red and he was stuttering to the point where his words were basically incomprehensible.

"Natsu, are you alright?" She lifted a concerned brow when he only sputtered some more cryptic crap.

What could he say? He never really realized how soft her hands were or how cute she was when she was concerned about him. Oh god. He sounded like a freaky stalker but all rationality was forgotten as his blonde friend only leaned closer – uncomfortably closer. Since when was he ever touchy about the distance crap? Well, whatever. He needed to get this over and done with, so he did. He shoved the sketchpad into the celestial mage's face – He practically shoved it into her face with a force that rivalled a troop of one million Erza's or so. Fortunately, it didn't wedge it's spine into her features to produce a possibly grotesque aftermath, no it didn't. Why? Because of the unbalanced mass of the item, the celestial mage was practically slapped with the whole thing. Ouchies.

SLAP!

Levi and Mirajane cringed as they watched their poor friend get assaulted by a 40 page sketchpad. Gray gawked in horror and disbelief as he saw his pink-haired friend look towards the side, too embarrassed to even _notice_ what he had done – could it get any worse?

"Natsu. What. The. Hell." Lucy glowered as he retracted his hand slightly, revealing her slightly pink face. Unfortunately, he was still oblivious to what he had just done, still looking towards the side with a blush coating his face. Why wasn't she replying? Was she even reading it? Whoever said that confessions by mouth were manly was horribly wrong. They didn't have to wait for the recipient to read through a frickin' letter and gawk while doing so! He debated his next action and decided to (blindly) shove it towards her again, luckily missing her face by several centimetres. Gray face-palmed and Levi let out a nervous laugh as Lucy clenched her fists, ready to pummel the dragonslayer.

"I think he wants you to read it!" Whispered Mirajane, hoping to ease the blonde's bordering-to-rage mood. Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened the sketchpad. Whatever he wanted to show her, it better have been worth it.

"_I think you are a wierdo."_ Lucy felt her eye twitch yet _again_. Great. She went through all this just to have him profess his undying impression of her: She was a weirdo and it wasn't even spelt properly. _Breathe in…Breathe out…._She decided to read on.

"_You allways screem at me and Happy when we visit."_ Lucy squinted at the scribbles that practically covered the paper - Grammatically incorrect and spelling needs to be worked on. Did he mean breaking in to her house?

"_You thro bottals and stuff at me when you get out of the shower half-dressed."_ He should be thankful she doesn't accuse him of sexual harassment!

"_You call us weird when you are the weird one." Excuse me?_

"_But I wouldn't swap you for any other Lucy. Becos you will allways be my best friend."_ She felt a smile tug at her lips, where would he find another Lucy anyway? And yet she felt a small pain in her chest. She would always be his best friend and likely nothing more.

"_After you looked after me when I wos sic. I think something changed."_

"_When you let me use the bed. I reelised how nice you were."_ The blonde eyed the fidgeting dragonslayer curiously, what was he getting at?

"_When I saw Loke with you, I felt angry." _She read on, her pink-haired friend's cryptic writing capturing all of her attention. Was he-?

"_When I said those words, I didn't mean it."_

"_When you forgave me, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest." _

"_When I saw you smile again, I was relieved."_

"_And now, I think I know what changed. I think…I like-like you."_

The celestial mage stood there at a complete loss for words, staring vacantly at the pad that she held in her hands. Levi and Mirajane exchanged confused looks and Gray watched, curious for her next move. What did Natsu write in the sketchpad?

"Natsu?" Lucy managed, disbelief evident in her voice. She raised her head slowly to see the fidgeting dragonslayer who was looking at everything _but_ her.

"I-I only wrote it since you said it was romantic or whatever!" He stuttered hurriedly before burying his face into his scarf and blushing beetroot red.

A small smile spread across her features as she placed the sketchpad onto the counter, and she proceeded to promptly get off the barstool to approach the flushed dragonslayer. Within a few paced strides, she was in front of him, her chestnut orbs making contact with his onyx ones. Natsu stood frozen like a statue and it happened all too quickly for him to register. Lucy had gently pulled his scarf down, place her hands onto his shoulders and tip-toed, their faces centimetres apart.

"Luce, you don't have to-"She pressed her lips onto his, catching him by surprise but the chaste kiss ended just as quickly as she pulled away from him.

"I think…I like-like you too." She whispered into his ear.

Natsu felt the blood rush to his head as the guild erupted into cheers and cat-calls.

"Oh my god!" Mirajane and Levi squealed before placing their attention on the temporarily discarded sketchpad. They were convinced that Natsu and Lucy would die as old fogeys with a house of cats without their help and now, they had been proven wrong.

"Heh, not bad flame brain." Smirked Gray but it faded quickly when he realised that he was _still_ a singleton.

"So, does this mean that we can sleep together without it being weird?" Grinned Natsu as he pecked her on the forehead. Mirajane nearly collapsed and half the guild gasped, making crude comments about the two.

"N-Natsu! You idiot!" Lucy stuttered, blushing furiously as she proceeded to smack him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for Luce?" And thus began their first couple's argument.

* * *

><p>SO, what did you guys think? Slightly corny? Meh, I can live with that! :D PLEASE REVIEW! Just a smiley face or '!' will do! Thank you guys again for your support, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you guys! LOVE YOU!<p>

( O 3 O)b SENBEI with the awesome assistance of CUP RAMEN


End file.
